


A Number

by Cloninja360



Series: Random Ideas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Random & Short, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloninja360/pseuds/Cloninja360





	A Number

I used to be a Number. They didn't give me a human name, said that I am not human enough to have one.

 

They called me No. 056A7.

 

A Number, like they are mindless machine that doesn't have free will. They are to obey every orders without question. Those who don't, are never heard from ever again. 

 

I want to be more than a Number. To have free will, don't have to obey every orders without question.

 

To be ... Just me.

 

A new life, without the cages, without the chain, the weapons, the unfair orders, the fear.

 

I want to leave that behind...

 

So, I gave myself a name, if I ever become free from this place.

 

Hibiki.

 

The sound of echo for the new brighter path in this unfair future.


End file.
